Power Over Me
by Dark Angel215
Summary: This is my first posted GodChild Fanfic. Please Read and Review. This is a Jizabel/Cassian fic. I don't want to give to much away, reposted Chapter 8.Rated T, may be higher at a later date depending on were it goes. Fair warning,it is probably major OOC
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: Okay, this is totally only the second story that I am posting cause I am totally one of those overly self-conscious people about my writing. It is a Jizabel/Cassian story, and I totally hope it doesn't suck royally. Please read and review if you have the time. I am even alright with someone flaming me cause I can laugh at flames. This starts with a poem which is part of the story in a lot of ways.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story, and i literally have nothing to sue for so.... yeah

**For some reason, I keep starting to cry when I look in your face.**

**You seem… to control my every thought, my every movement.**

**Yet you never seem to notice that you control me completely.**

**I have been standing exactly where you told me to…**

**I know I can leave, but you make me want to stay.**

**Do you even realize you have that power over me?**

**Or is it just who you are, you are controlling?**

**You may not even realize that I am still here.**

**Sometimes I think you could care less.**

**You are trying to save a poor deer.**

**I have only ever seen you truly care for animals.**

**I realize you are handing me a surgery mask…**

**You say that you need an extra set of hands.**

**Before I know it we are done.**

**The deer is fine, sleeping in your room.**

**I am watching you pets its face gently.**

**It is all that matters to you now.**

**I get up to leave, and then you speak…**

Chapter One

"Animals are trusting creatures. This poor deer was shot, yet it still trusts enough to let me do what I could to help it, the same as she trusted you… Humans are completely different from animals; we are unforgiving, cruel… horrible…" Jizabel stares at the face of the sleeping deer, lying on his bed, as he talks. He is kneeling on the floor next to the bed. Cassian rubs the side of his neck unsure of what to say. "Do not worry, you do not need to say anything, it was just the thoughts in my head right now."

"'Death', how did you know that I didn't know what to say?" Cassian laughs as Jizabel lets out a short, cold laugh.

"No one else is around, I am just Jizabel. Also, believe it or not, I always know what you are thinking about. As much as you try to stay unreadable, you are not." Jizabel turns his head slightly to the side to see Cassian's face. "You worked hard tonight; you are welcome to stay in here tonight instead of going across the house to the Trump Card rooms."

_What is going on with Jizabel? I have helped him work before; I am his assistant that is my job… but to allow me to spend the night in his room… That doesn't sound like Jizabel…_

"It is up to you, I am not forcing you to leave this room tonight, and I am not forcing you to stay. Choose soon though, because my body is getting weary tonight." Jizabel talks with a steady, unemotional voice. He stops petting the deer and puts his hands against his temples and rubs them gently.

"I would like to stay here tonight…, if that is alright." Cassian talks with an unsure tone in his voice.

_Why do I feel so uncomfortable? I have spent so much time with Jizabel that I shouldn't feel any different right now then I usually do. Why do I feel so awkward?_

"I would not have offered if I was not alright with it." Jizabel is rubbing his temples hard with his elbows resting on his knees. He pulls off his glasses and lays them on the nightstand next to his bed. Cassian takes a few steps forward before stopping.

_What am I going to do once I am closer to him? I have to think these things through, not just act. As much as I want to just hold him, make his pain go away, I can't. He is far to mature for his age, nearly ten years younger than myself, but he has seen so much more then he should ever have to see. Damn it, what is he going to do if I do it, kick me out of the room? It happens, and maybe he will realize he isn't alone._

Cassian walks up behind Jizabel gently. The kneeling man briefly glances at his shorter, but older partner, before glancing back at the sleeping deer. Cassian gently removes Jizabel's hands from his temples, and places his own hands there in place of them. "What are you…?"

"I'm trying to help you get rid of your headache." Jizabel opens his mouth to talk, but instead softly growls at Cassian. He stops rubbing Jizabel's temples "Just let me help you for once, alright?"

_Please don't tell me to leave, let me help you. Please let me help you, Jizabel._

"Fine…" Cassian lets out breath that he didn't realize he was holding in.

_If he wasn't so tired he probably would have kicked me out._

Cassian resumes rubbing Jizabel's head. He moves Jizabel's head back to rest against his chest. Jizabel stares up at the standing man before closing his eyes. After a few moments Jizabel stops Cassian's hands from moving, and just holds them against the side of his head. He releases Cassian's hands which go to the younger man's hair. They gently untie the long, ash blonde hair from the thin black ribbon holding it back. He gently pets the hair of the kneeling man. Jizabel's breathing starts to steady, and he looks to have fallen asleep. Cassian looks away from the man in front of him thinking.

_How do I deal with him? I need to take care of him; he doesn't really seem like he wants someone to care for him. I know he does though, he shows it in so many different ways. He takes the abuse from his father just to feel something. He doesn't enjoy it like many of the cardholders believe; he just wants to feel something, even if it is pain. I have to help him feel something better then pain. I love him so much, but… He would never look at me like that… I know that… I would be more afraid if he did. His breathing is so steady; I think he may be close to falling asleep. He needs the sleep, he works to hard sometimes. _

"Stop, I would rather not fall asleep kneeling, plus you need to rest too." Jizabel stands up using Cassian so steady himself. He gently pets the deer and moves towards the bathroom. Cassian stands where he was left until Jizabel comes out of the bathroom dressed in black kimono. He sits down on the end of the bed farther from Cassian, and looks at the older man. "Lay down Cassian, I will not bite."

"Oh, sorry…" Cassian lays down on the other edge of the bed as Jizabel lies completely down.

"Do not apologize." Jizabel looks at his assistant. "Do I make you uncomfortable, Cassian?"

_Why does he have to ask that?_

"No, of course not…" Cassian looks away from Jizabel.

"Why are you lying to me, Cassian?" Jizabel doesn't wait for an answer before speaking again. "Goodnight my friend."

_What the hell?_

Cassian hears the Doctor breathing slowly and he knows that the younger man is asleep.

"Goodnight my beautiful Jizabel."

Author Note: So yeah this is my first chapter of Power Over Me. I will probably post more even if no one reads because I personally like having a back up. So yeah, Please read and review, bye bye


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Okay, this is my second chapter of this. Thank you to the people that reviewed the first chapter, you guys are the most amazing people ever! Also, thank you for the suggestion to lower the rating, I took the advice. Just giving a fair warning, this chapter (and the chapters afterward) will probably all be more OOC then the first one was. This is strictly for the fact that I see characters as having more then just a singular part of a personality, and around certain people different parts of that personality show. This was just to let anyone know that doesn't like OOC so that they don't waste there time starting to read if they really don't want to. Also want to apologize for any awkwardness in the speaking of the characters or the actions, that is because I don't have all that normal speaking habits myself so they show in my writing, I will try my best to fix things like that, but I am not the best at making sense most of the time. Anyhow, thank you if you have stopped by to read, an even bigger thank you if you actually read and review, however, here goes an attempt at a second chapter.

"Please stop father! I am sorry; I won't hide animals in the house anymore! I am sorry father, please stop!" Jizabel is throwing his body around in his sleep. He is crying out that he is sorry, and begging his father to stop. Cassian wakes up upon hearing the Doctor crying out. He sits up quickly trying to figure out what to do. The younger man is lying with his back to Cassian. "Please stop! I promise I will behave!"

_What do I do? I have to help him, but how? Sometimes waking people is worse than letting them face their fears in their dreams. Also, he is going to hate me for seeing him like this, but I can't let him go through this._

Cassian leans over slightly and puts his hand on Jizabel's shoulder. Jizabel jerks away and cries out again as if Cassian's touch is hot iron.

"Jizabel, Doctor, please wake up. You're alright, please wake up." The blonde haired man calms slightly. Cassian takes the opportunity to gently touch Jizabel's shoulder again. Harsh sobs come from the younger man's throat. Cassian pets the man's long blonde hair until his breathing starts to calm. "Jizabel, you are alright. Everything will be alright."

"You tell anyone…" Jizabel stops and rests his head against the pillow, lying on his back again as Cassian continues to pet his hair. He takes a few deep breaths before he continues. "If you tell anyone that you have seen what nightmares do to me, and I will kill you. I promise you that. Got it?"

"I wouldn't tell anyone Doctor." Cassian says keeping the hurt out of his voice. "Please don't get mad at me, but I know what the nightmares are like. I would never do anything to hurt you, especially about something like dreams."

_A scoff, which is all I get no matter what I say it seems like. A damn scoff! What can I do to let him know that I he isn't alone. I will always be around to help him. I guess I haven't really expressed that, but still… He wouldn't get it even if I screamed it from the roof._

"I will leave if you would like me to." Cassian mumbles and begins to stand up from the bed. Jizabel stops him by grabbing the dark haired man's shoulder and pulls him back to lying down on the bed. Cassian looks at him oddly, he then notices the deer is now moving to lie on the Doctors chest.

"You do not have to leave. It is only about five in the morning so there is no reason to get up." The blonde man starts to pet the young deer on his chest. He runs his left hand through his long hair as he pets the deer with his right hand. "Plus, and you are to never repeat this, it is nice to have someone to talk to occasionally."

_Wow… He is actually enjoying having company. He isn't going to kick me out right now even though he could. It just doesn't seem real. Damn, the deer is now on my chest! How did I miss that happening?_

"You should pay more attention to what is going on around you, even when you are in no danger what so ever." Cassian pets the deer on his chest and glances at the younger man.

_He is smiling. Actually smiling and it actually seems real, not like his smile usually is. The deer is going to sleep on my chest. Animals don't like me._

"You are better with animals then you thought, Cassian." The blonde man moves closer to the center of the bed trying to make the pillow more comfortable. His arm brushes his assistants arm. The deer wakes up from its light sleep and walks off Cassian's chest. She walks across Jizabel's stomach, causing him to cough slightly before lying down on the opposite side of the blonde man. The deer pushes the side of the younger man slightly by rolling over. Jizabel moves over and ends up lying right next to his dark haired assistant.

_Being this close to him is making me nervous again. Why does this keep happening?_

"Am I making you uncomfortable again, Cassian?" The blonde asks looking directly at the other man's face. Cassian holds the look for a moment then looks down away from the prying silver-gray eyes of the Doctor. "Why do you get uncomfortable around me?"

_How can he tell? This isn't good, last night he knew I was lying when I told him that I was uncomfortable so obviously he can see through my defenses. He is so ignorant though. How can he not tell why I get so nervous? He is so intriguing, and so beautiful, how could I not be nervous? I can't tell him why I am so nervous though. He could easily kill me if I were to ever tell him that… I can feel him watching me, waiting for my response… Say something damn it!_

"I don't know anymore…" 'Death' turns to look at Cassian with an annoyed look on his face. The shorter man scratches the side of his neck nervously.

"You are lying to me again. You do not have to lie. Whatever the reason for your nervousness is fine, but be honest." Cassian won't look Jizabel in the eye.

_What the hell am I suppose to say? He says no matter what everything will be fine, but not what I have to say. He would hate me forever. I feel safe with him, and I want him to feel safe with me. If I tell him why I am so nervous though he will… No! I just can't answer. He is controlling me, but I can't let him control me, not right now…_

"Answer me Cassian." He stares at his assistant who looks like he is holding in tears. "Tell me. I trust you enough to let you sleep in here. I want to know what it is that is making you so uncomfortable around me lately."

"I can't…" Jizabel growls slightly at Cassian's resistance.

"Try." The younger man bites his lip still watching the dark haired man.

_I don't think I can do this… I can't handle him staring at me like this anymore. Damn it!_

"I love you. That is why I am so nervous!" Cassian's eyes go wide at realizing what he said. Jizabel looks just as shocked as Cassian. The shorter man moves to get off the bed as quickly as he can. "Damn It!"

Author's Note: So yeah, that is all of Chapter 2, I hope someone liked it, or was at least able to get to the end of it. Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Okay, this is chapter three. (I have way to much time to spend writing, all I do is this and homework.) Just apologizing ahead of time in case this chapter is OOC. I think Jizabel may have fallen over that line between OOC and not... but yeah... Anyhow! Thank you so much for the people that have reviewed, you guys are completely and totally amazing! The deer doesn't make an appearance in this chapter, but will be back! Sorry for any awkwardness or bad grammer, I finished this chapter at two or three in the morning when I get up at six most mornings so I was a bit out of it. Anyhow, hope anyone that reads this enjoys, and I will love you forever if you review, even if all you have to say is negitive!

_Damn it! Why did I have to say it out loud! Shit, damn it!_

"Stop!" Jizabel moves quicker the Cassian and pulls the shorter man back onto the bed. The blonde pulls to hard on the smaller man and accidently pulls the man partially on top of himself.

"I am sor…" Cassian is cut short by his head being forcefully pulled over to Jizabel's. Their lips connect in a forceful yet gentle kiss. Cassian instantly returns the kiss that the younger man initiated. The kiss lasts only a moment before the men pull away slightly.

_What the hell was that? Why did he kiss me? Why is he doing this…? Hell, what is he doing now? Damn it, I wish he would stop staring at me. I can't look in his eyes when he stares at me like that. He can read me when he stares like that._

The long haired man stares at his assistant. Cassian is blushing slightly and won't look at Jizabel. The Doctor touches the shorter man's cheek gently then lifts the older man's chin so that he is looking at the man below him. Cassian shivers slightly when his eyes lock with his taller counterparts eyes.

"Did I not tell you that whatever the reason for your uncomfortable feelings would be fine?" Jizabel's eyes look almost amused as he is talking to the other man. "I was not lying when I said that."

_What is…? Does that mean…? No, it can't… Can it…?_

"I am not as heartless, or uncaring, as you and the rest of the world seem to think that I am." The shorter of the two looks down feeling bad. "Do not worry about it. I expect people to believe that I am heartless. To be perfectly honest, and as unusual as it is for me to be saying this, I have some semblance of the same feelings for you as well. Though to be perfectly honest, you are the only person I will ever admit it to, and if you were to ever tell anyone what I have said, I will kill you."

Cassian looks at Jizabel shocked, making the taller man laugh slightly. He gently strokes Cassian's jaw.

_Wait… Did he just say…? I mean he didn't say he loves me, but still… I think that is as close as it gets…_

"Is it that surprising?" Jizabel speaks with obvious questioning in his voice.

"Yeah, it is surprising." He looks at the Doctor like he is insane. "You aren't just…"

"No, I am not doing to you what the carnival owners wife did to you. I can understand why you would assume as much though." Jizabel looks at him seriously in the eyes. "Are you doing so to me?"

"No! I would never!" The taller man gently touches his assistant's jaw. "I wouldn't. I know what that feels like; it is horrible to do to someone."

_His hand is so soft. He is so warm, so unlike whom he presents himself as. He seems so cold, but he is nothing like he seems._

"You are very predictable. I planned parts of what I hoped would happen. I knew how you would react to certain actions or words." Jizabel is very calm looking. Cassian looks completely confused by the Doctor's words. The young Doctor smiles and laughs softly. "Would you care for me to explain?"

"Um… Yes." The man nods to emphasis that he is really confused, causing the other man to laugh.

"Are you sure you want to know?" The younger man looks at the other man with intrigue. "I mean I could tell you at a reasonable hour of the day instead of five thirty in the morning, as it is at the moment."

"Yes I want to know!" Jizabel laughs softly and puts a finger over Cassian's lips

"Shh, you would not want to wake anyone else, would you?" The younger man looks amused as he talks to the other. The Cassian growls softly causing the other man to gently stroke his jaw.

_I wish he would tell me what he meant already. Why the hell does he have to tease me so much? It is too early for one and secondly I want to know what he meant._

"Alright, I will tell you what I planned and how you are predictable, alright?" Cassian nods enthusiastically. "Alright… You have been oddly uncomfortable with me for the last couple of weeks. It is very obvious. I have been feeling the same for quite some time. That is why I had you help me last night with the deer even though I probably could have handled it. I knew that it would result in you walking up here with me, and eventually spending the night here. Though I did not expect you to help me relieve the headache last night, nor pet my hair. I as well did not expect to have a nightmare, and for you to calm me this morning, I thank you for that help. I did however plan to ask you what made you uncomfortable last night, but planned not to get an answer. That way I could ask again this morning, and could get an answer. I figured you would try to run away, but you are always groggy in the early hours of the morning, so I was able to move faster than you. I pulled you down like this, so I had a basic idea of what would happen between last night and this morning."

_WHAT!_

"You had all of that figured out?" Cassian eyes are big and he looks shocked. Jizabel just nods and looks at him innocently. "You are an asshole!"

"Cassian, I think that is the first time I have ever heard you say anything worse than 'Damn'." The older man stares at the young doctor. "By the way, I know I am an asshole for having all that figured. I am sorry if I have deceived you in anyway."

"You did, but it is fine." Cassian puts his head on Doctor's chest. "Why do you always talk so… proper… even at this hour of the morning?"

"Good, and do not worry about why I talk properly, it is just how I was taught." He lifts Cassian's chin and kisses him lightly on the lips. "Now though, since it is already five fifty we must both get to sleep. Moon is tomorrow's wakeup call, which means a fight will ensure; it always does. So goodnight my Cassian, sleep well."

_What does he mean a fight? He needs to learn to explain himself better. He didn't tell me why he talks so proper… or is it properly… I don't know! I don't care either! Wait, he called me his Cassian… Should I, or will he kill me?_

"Goodnight my Jizabel…" The younger man lets out a soft laugh.

"I am yours now, and I… love you, remember that." Jizabel closes his eyes to hide the sadness in them, and Cassian nods before realizing that his pillow for the next few hours has already closed his eyes.

"I am yours too, and I love you too..." Cassian pauses, bites his lip, then finishes. "…And I will remember that you love me, if you remember I love you too… and you aren't alone."

"I will be sure to remember that." Jizabel mumbles, sleep coating his voice. "Sleep now. I am tired."

Author's Note: So yeah, that is Chapter three. Hope it was okay...


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Well this is Chapter 4, it is more of a filler chapter, but also somewhat necessary. Just a side note, I sorta kinda changed the story. Obviously Jizabel has become a card member, but Cassandra hasn't done his whole bit. It may come later, but for the time being it hasn't happened yet because I really Love Cassandra. Also, I hate Moon, don't know why, I just do. It will show in chapters to come. Thank you to the people that have reviewed, you guys are still awesome!! Once again, any OOC I am sorry for, it just seems to happen! Grammer and things along those lines I am also still sorry for! However, hope you enjoy!

"Everyone get the fuck up! It is eight, get up!" A loud yell comes from the hall outside Jizabel's room. The voice is that of card holder Moon.

_What the hell?_

Cassian is still lying on Jizabel's chest when Jizabel suddenly growls. He rolls off of the younger man to lie next to him. There is a loud pound from the outside of the door. Jizabel growls again. There are two more loud knocks on two doors a short distance away.

"We have a meeting in two hours! Everyone has to be there! All of you get the fuck UP!" Moon yells again getting annoyed.

"Let's see if Cassandra or White Owl is going to start the fight first this morning." Jizabel mumbles to Cassian.

_What is he talking about?_

"Shut the fuck up Moon!" The new voice is that of Cassandra in the room next door to Jizabel's room. "It is only three of us in this area; you don't have to fucking yell! Plus it isn't like we could sleep after you come up here screaming."

"Shut up Cassandra." Moon laughs slightly. "Why is it that you have a woman's name again? I forgot, are you really a woman posing as a man?"

"Shut up, Moon. Go wake up the others." The voice is coming from a room just across the hall. "Every time you are the on fucking wake up, a fight starts; just go away we are all awake."

_Was that… but he doesn't swear, does he? The prophet doesn't swear…?_

"Shut up Owl. I am surprised that the so called doctor doesn't defend Cassandra today." She hits Jizabel's door again. "Is poor little 'Death' trying to get his beauty sleep? It won't make a difference; you are always going to look like a sick, ugly woman."

"You are going to want to watch your ears for the next few minutes, I do not know how loud this fight is going to get." Jizabel whispers to Cassian and kisses his cheek gently. "I would advise not starting with me today."

"What? Don't have the balls to verbally face a woman? Oh that is right; you don't have any balls at all." Moon laughs as Jizabel growls slightly.

"I, more than well, have the balls but this is a waste of breath, why don't you take me on hand to hand combat?" Cassian stares up at the Doctor shocked.

"I could easily beat you; you are just some simple crappy doctor." Moon speaks with less confidence in her voice.

"I am just some simple doctor? Then face me in a fight. You bring your weapons or your fist, along with your speed, and I will bring my own speed and my weapon, my poisons. Which would win?" Moon doesn't respond so Jizabel goes on. "Let's see, I am faster than you are, and also if you got a chance to shoot me, or stab me, I have complete faith in Cassian's ability to fix injuries such as gun shots or knife wounds, plus it is not like you can even shoot straight."

_He has faith in me? He would trust me enough to help? Wow…_

"Not only that but in most situations you have to fight with your fist which means close rage fighting." Moon chokes oh the words that she is thinking, also letting the men in the rooms know she is still out in the hall. "Do you know what Ricin is? It is a deadly poison, two-tenths of a milligram of purified Ricin is a lethal dose. If we fought in a close range fight, all it would take is injecting you with a small dose of Ricin, and you would die. Would you really like to fight me? I have no fear of dying, do you?"

_Wow, Doctor really does know all about poisons, and how to use them. He is getting a headache again…_

"Fuck you Jizabel!" She yells through the door.

"Does that mean you are not willing to fight me hand to hand?" She hits Jizabel's door, and storms off down the hallway noisily.

"Thank you for getting rid of her Jizabel, and hello Cassian!" Cassian's eyes go wide as White Owl says hello to him. Jizabel laughs. "Come on Cassian, I am the prophet of Delilah, I knew you two would end up sharing that room tonight before you did. I am sure Cassandra knew as well?"

_Damn it. I should have figured that one out, I really should have. Damn it, now Jizabel is staring at me again. Why is his stare so… piercing? _

The older man rests his head on the young Doctor's chest. Cassian feels the younger man's chest shake slightly from holding in laughter.

"Do not be so embarrassed. You have no reason to be." Cassian looks at the younger man who closes his eyes for a moment willing away his headache. He opens his eyes again and smiles slightly. "Owl and Cassandra are the only others in this hallway. Neither acts the same as they do in front of the Cardmaster. Though I do not personally like human beings, neither is as horrible as they could be, or as they show publically."

_I feel so stupid around Doctor. He is younger than me but he speaks so intelligently… so full of pride. His head is killing him though._

"We both need to get ready for this meeting. Go get dressed, we will talk later." Jizabel speaks barely loud enough for the other man to hear him. He releases the older man who moves carefully off the bed. Jizabel slides off the bed after Cassian. They walk to the door, next to the dresser. The older man opens the door to leave only to be pulled back and kissed hard on the lips. "Go, I will see you at the meeting."

_Wow… he is so… I just have to make it through the day, maybe things will get easier… Yeah right, and maybe Jizabel will not try to rip out his brother's eyes._

Cassian walks down the hall away from the Doctor's room. As he leaves, Jizabel closes the door and leans against it, willing away his headache.

Author's Note: So yeah, this was chapter four. I only have one more chapter set, so I probably won't post as quickly with that one. I am not fond of it which is making it harder to go on to another one. However so long!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Here is chapter five. It is strictly Cassian's thoughts without interacting with Jizabel. It is a bit shorter, and I am still not as fond of it as I am of the others, but unless I get this up, I can't get up six and start working on seven. I am sorry if it goes a bit off with grammar or just the story as a whole, my life went to hell this past weekend and I haven't been as focused as I was when I began the story. I am totally sorry if this chapter sucks, I think six is better (I hope) and that will be up within a few days. Thank you to the people who are still reading my story. You guys are wicked cool, I didn't think anyone would last past chapter two, so I thank you guys so much. I am just going to shut up now and say please read and review.

_What the hell is going on? I mean, I can't deny what I have felt for quite a while. I have tried, but I had to come to terms with everything. I guess that it isn't a bad thing that I finally ended up saying it, but… there is something that he is trying to deal with, it is hard on him. I want to help him, I just don't know how. His past is haunting him. It isn't surprising. He has been through so much in his twenty-six years of life. _

Cassian reaches the room that he shares with another of the trump cards of Delilah. The other man in the room is moving around getting dressed when Cassian walks in. The other man looks up at him.

"You missed major hell." The other man is in his mid twenties. Cassian nods at the other man who takes the action as a sign to continue. "Moon was really angry about something. I mean she is bad on a normal basis, but she came up here and just started yelling. I wonder what happened that put her in such a foul mood."

"Yeah, I wonder…" Cassian says distractedly.

_Yeah, what happened? Only an interesting fight between the card holders is what happened. I have to just focus on getting dressed and getting to the meeting. Focus on just that._

"Hey, Cassian, are you alright?" The other man asks.

"I am fine; just have a lot on my mind right now." Cassian turns to start getting dressed in cloths that are appropriate to wear to the meeting. "Don't worry."

"Alright, but where were you last night, you didn't come back here?" The younger man is watching Cassian as he moves around the room.

"I was helping 'Death' in the lab, and ended up spending the night up there because we weren't done till really late at night." Cassian finishes getting dressed and turns back to the other man who is watching Cassian, waiting for more of an answer. "We need to get to the meeting. I don't feel like getting hell for being late."

'_Death'… He said that when others aren't around he is Jizabel… I wonder if Jizabel and 'Death' aren't two separate people in the same body. I spent the night in Jizabel's room, not 'Death's' room. Jizabel is more human, almost… sweet. 'Death' is almost like an empty soul, no feelings, living off of violence and pain. Very few people are even here yet; I guess I was rushing to get out of the questions I was dealing with. Jizabel isn't here yet. When he does get here he won't be Jizabel, my Jizabel. I don't even know if he is mine to begin with… He let me call him mine, and he did call me his, but… things aren't that simple. I don't think they ever will be as long as… Stop! Focus on the fact that the meeting starts in half an hour. Focus on counting down the minutes._

"Hey, you want to go stand near the wall to stay out of the way." Cassian's roommate says, pulling Cassian away from his own thoughts. Cassian nods slightly then walks over to the wall with the other man. "Are you sure you are alright? You seem lost…"

"I am fine!" Cassian says putting venom into his soft voice. "If I wasn't I would have told you the last time you asked me."

_My head hurts. I can't handle this right now. I just want to go and sleep. The price is too high though, missing a major meeting is not a good idea. So much has happened in the last twelve hours… Damn it! People are actually starting to come in. The card holders are at the table, and all of us trump cards that are here right now are standing by the walls. 'Death' sits in his usual spot, two away from the Cardmaster's seat. Cassandra is next to him farther from the Cardmaster. That man hates me, if he tells them that anything… No, just focus on the meeting. Jizabel looks so cold… empty… I have seen him like this, but it is so different right now. He isn't even paying attention to the person talking to him from across the table._

The Doctor glances up at Cassian quickly. Sadness shows momentarily before the cold, uncaring look returns to his eyes.

_He is so sad. I wish I could solve his problems. Things are just going to get worse, I know that, I would be stupid not to know that much. I have to make sure he knows he isn't alone, at least not while I am around. He is so… I don't even know anymore._

The Cardmaster walks in to the room causing all talking to stop. Moon sits down in the chair next to Jizabel after glaring at him briefly. The Cardmaster sits down and starts the meeting.

Author's Note: Okay, so that was the end of my really crappy chapter. Hope someone was able to deal with it enough to get this far. Please review so that I know if I have any reason to post chapter six, or if I should just keep the story to myself. Bye bye!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Ok, I thought about doing an all Jizabel thought chapter, but there is two problems. One is that the whole story is Cassian's thoughts so it was awkward when I started writing. Also, I don't want to fall way over that OOC line that in one swoop which was happening fast with the start of the chapter. He was turning out way, way to emotional. Thank you to those who have reviewed this, you guys are fantastically awesome. Warning there is some violence in this chapter. I hope it doesn't suck royally. I am sorry for any bad grammer, and for the delay between the last chapter and this one, home life and school have been completely insane! Anyhow, yeah, I am going to start at that. By the way, this is just after the mortuary burnt, and Mr. Coffinmaker died.

"Last night, the mortuary burnt, as expected. However, the Ace of Swords was in the fire, resulting in his death. There are now questions as to what actually happened, and if it is related to the other fires." Alexis shows his anger for a moment, but returns to his calm exterior a moment later. Everyone watches barely moving.

_This isn't going to be good. He is really mad about this. It can't be that simple…_

"Not only that, but it seems we have people meddling in our business, and they are being pulled more into it." The Cardmaster looks directly at Jizabel and glares. The cold look in Jizabel's eyes falter.

_He is scared. The only time I have ever seen him scared is when the Cardmaster glares at him like that. I can't stand to see him like this._

"For the time being, everything has been postponed!" Alexis nearly yells, causing everyone in the room to jump. "Unless you have a specific reason to leave, or have to do something that was preset for you to be doing today, everyone is to stay on the grounds for the time being."

Alexis slams his fist down on the table to make sure everyone gets his point. No one makes eye contact with him.

_We have seen him angry, but never quite like this. He looks like he is going to kill someone with his hands._

"Find somewhere else in the house to be right now. I need to talk to 'Death' for a few moments." The Cardmaster says glaring at the Doctor. "Moon, make sure everyone leaves the area."

The other card holders' move away from the table and out of the room, the last to leave is Moon. The others leave after the card holders; Cassian is the last person heading to the door. Jizabel looks at Cassian, and gives him a slight nod, before Cassian leaves. Cassian is standing just outside the door.

_What can I do to help him? Think, think, what can I do? I have to do something._

"I told you before, DO NOT go near Cain." Alexis' voice is loud through the door. "I do not like having to repeat myself."

_Please just leave it at that. Please…_

"You know what happens when you disobey me, do you not?" The Cardmaster sounds vicious, even through the door.

"Yes, Father…" Cassian can barely hear Jizabel through the door. Cassian bites his lip hard. Suddenly he gets pulled away from the door by a rough hand on his shoulder.

"Well, well, I was hoping I would find someone." Moon laughs coldly as she turns the man to face her. Inside the room a chair scrapes across the floor. "Finding you though, that makes things even more fun."

_Shit._

She knocks slightly before opening the door. The Cardmaster looks over at her glaring. Jizabel is standing with his head down in front of Alexis.

"I am sorry to interrupt you Cardmaster, but I found someone outside listening." Moon says, biting her tongue to suppress a smile.

"Who?" Alexis sounds angry as he turns away from Jizabel. The woman pulls Cassian into the room in front of her. Jizabel glances up and cringes as he sees Cassian. "I told you all to leave the area. Why would a Trump disobey the orders?"

_What the hell am I suppose to say? Am I supposed to say anything? Jizabel is watching me out of the corner of his eyes, it is as bad as when he stares at me._

"No answer? I won't repeat myself." Alexis glares at the short man who stays silent. "Fine! Then it looks like you will have to be punished for not obeying, and not answering me."

Moon is grinning as the Cardmaster goes over to the wall where a whip is hanging. Cassian looks scared as Jizabel closes his eyes.

"Since you two are both being punished together, you will stand together. Face each other and take off your shirts unless you want them destroyed." Alexis barks at them. They move so that they are facing each other pulling off their shirts, neither looking at each other. "If either of you fall, if either one of you hit the ground, the punishment for both of you will be more severe."

The two men facing each other look at each other's face. Cassian looks nervous and Jizabel's eyes look dead.

_He looks like he doesn't care anymore. He is so use to it… I can't fall; I have to do everything in my power to stay standing. I don't care about him hurting me, but I can't let the Cardmaster hurt Jizabel anymore then he already will._

"Moon, would you like to watch?" The Cardmaster glances at the woman in the room.

"Yes, sir" She smiles as Alexis turns away from her.

_That is why she was so happy that she found me… I hate that woman. Why does Jizabel have to stare at me? I know he is probably angry at me for staying nearby, but I had to._

Alexis suddenly hits the taller of the two men in the back with the whip in his hand, the sound is like a gun has gone off. Jizabel flinches but doesn't move otherwise. The younger man stays silent.

_It is so loud… _

The whip hits across the middle of Cassian's back. The shorter man cries out, and steps forward to keep his balance.

_Stay up, can't cause him more pain…_

The whip hits the younger of the two men again, who flinches and closes his eyes tightly for a moment. He opens them and looks at his assistant's face as the whip hits the older man again. The older man cries out again but stays up. The whipping alternates between the two men for a few moments. After a few moments the two men are still standing, their backs are both red and bleeding. Jizabel is mostly up right, and Cassian is partially hunched forward, barely standing. The Cardmaster whips the shorter man hard in the back, he cries out and falls forward toward the ground. Jizabel grabs Cassian's arms stopping him from falling, and pulling him back to a semi upright position.

_Shit, if he hadn't grabbed me… I had to stay up for him…_

The whip comes down on Jizabel's back harder than before. He stays silent, closing his eye hard, and holding Cassian's arms. The whip comes down again on the taller man's back, then quickly onto the shorter man's back harder than the earlier whips. Cassian falls forward against the Doctor's chest. Jizabel slides his arms under Cassian's to hold the shorter man up.

_Why am I to weak, he can't support me and himself with this beating? I…_

The whip comes down on the taller man's back repeatedly causing his body to sag forward under the weight of Cassian, and the beating. His body is shaking, and his eyes are closed tightly, but he stays silent. Alexis growls and brings the whip down again on Jizabel's back.

"We are done, Moon. Come…" Alexis hangs the whip up on the wall where it was to begin with. "We have matters to attend too."

The Cardmaster and Moon leave the room. Once the door has closed Jizabel, still holding on to Cassian, falls to his knees. His body is shaking still as he slowly opens his eyes. He looks at Cassian's face.

"I am sor…" Cassian starts to talk but stops when the Doctor glares at him.

"If you ever get in trouble because of something like this, and…" Jizabel stops to take a deep breath, resting his head against Cassian's shoulder. "And I personally will kill you."

Author's Note: So yeah, this is Chapter Six!! I hope it doesn't totally suck. I already have Chapter seven but I am going to try to start the next chapter before I post it. Please read and review, I will love you forever!! Bye, Bye.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Okay, it has been I believe two weeks now since I lasted posted. My life is hectic right now. As of late my mom has gotten sick (Kidney Stones), so I have been spending a lot of time near her. Also, my school life has gone nuts. I am only a senior in high school, and it is nuts. I have a term paper due on Friday for my Writing Workshop class on Al Capone, it is a first person paper so I will probably not even write for the next week because that is what I will be working on. I have two weeks of school then I hope to totally get back to this story 100%. I actually wrote this chapter when I posted the last, but am just now posting. I have the next written already, but I think it is absolutely horrible, and need to work on it again once classes are over with. This is obviously Chapter Seven, and I am actually sort of fond of it. I really hope that isn't a jinx, and makes it suck badly. I think that is all I really have to say right now other then please read and review, and I will love you forever... Or at least until I fall asleep, but I will love you when I wake up... I am going to shut up. Sorry for the errors with spelling and grammar and things, they happen. Hope you enjoy, so long!

"I didn't mean to." Cassian pulls himself completely upright, taking deep breaths, causing Jizabel to lift his head, but still slump slightly. "I thought she had already left the area."

"You need to think more then." The younger man's voice is cold as he talks to his assistant. Cassian looks down avoiding the cold stare of the Doctor. "As I said, 'you ever get in trouble because of something like this and I will kill you'."

_He makes me feel so stupid all the time. He probably will kill me if I ever get in major trouble again like this. I should have just left but I couldn't…_

"Yes Doctor." Cassian scratches his neck nervously. He glances up slightly at the taller man before speaking quietly. "I am sorry I fell, I tried my hardest not to… I didn't want to cause you anymore pain, and even though I didn't hit the ground because you stopped me, it still caused you more pain. He was being more aggressive, and having to support me an…"

"Be quiet, Cassian." Jizabel closes his eyes and lifts his body up rolling out his spine. "You are rambling. It is giving me a headache."

_He doesn't even care that I am apologizing, not that I expected him to, but no comment on it at all… Just that I am rambling…_

Jizabel stands at a slow but confident pace. He takes a step to leave but has to grab the top of his former chair to stay standing. He grunts softly as he attempts to straighten his back again. Cassian stands up next to the taller man. He touches Jizabel gently one the arm. 'Death' glances at Cassian and glares slightly.

"I do not want your help." The tall man winces as he tries to stand upright again.

_I shouldn't do it… If I do I am going to get into a lot of trouble… but I can't watch him struggle like this any longer… I have to…_

"I don't care." 'Death' looks at Cassian again. Cassian swallows hard under the other man's stare.

"Do not be defiant today." He stares hard at his assistant. "It would not be a very good way for this day to continue."

_He is going to kill me…_

"I have to. I can't watch you struggle like this when it is partially my fault that you are in this bad of a situation." Cassian picks up his own shirt and the Doctor's white coat and shirt. He looks at Jizabel before whispering. "I am going to help whether you want me to or not."

Cassian gently takes the taller man's arm and lays it over his shoulder. Jizabel attempts to lift his arm only to have it pulled back down by Cassian. He stares at the older man who won't meet his eyes.

"I told you I am helping whether you like it or not." Cassian starts to move slowly, making sure not to move to quickly for himself or Jizabel. The taller man doesn't move for a moment, and then complies with the man holding him up.

_Don't look at his face, don't. He can control me if he catches my eyes. I just can't look at him. NO! I can't… Shit, stair… How is this going to work?_

"Let me lean partially on the banister along with leaning on you, it would shift some weight off of you and help us both walk up the stairs." Jizabel says as the two men reach the large staircase. The taller man tightly grips the banister with his left hand, his right arm still over Cassian's shoulders. The two men walk slowly up the stairs, the taller wincing.

_Good, at least we have gotten to his room. Now hopefully he will let me help him from here._

"Are you going to be stubborn again?" Jizabel says quietly causing Cassian to jerk out of his thoughts.

"… Yes, if you tell me I can't help you." The older man looks up at the young Doctor's face. "Are you going to tell me that you don't want my help again?"

"Yes I am; I do not want your help." Jizabel pulls his arm away from Cassian's shoulder and leans heavily against the door as he opens it. He falls slightly forward with the door, as his assistant stops his fall by grabbing the younger man's arm. Jizabel growls softly, and then allows Cassian to help him once again; leading the way into the room.

"Just let me help." The older man looks at the Doctor, closing the door with his foot. "I promise I won't tell anyone that you were helped at all."

_Please just allow me to help without a fight. I am going to help either way…, but I don't want to disobey._

Jizabel looks at Cassian before nodding slightly. The two men slowly walk to the bathroom, Cassian dropping both men's shirts on the floor. Cassian helps the Doctor sit on the edge of the bathtub. He releases the taller man to collect things to clean the wounds, and place them on the edge of the tub next to Jizabel. As he starts to move around the taller man, Jizabel grabs his wrist and pulls him backward so that he is standing in front of the taller man.

"Turn around." Jizabel speaks calmly staring at the other man. Cassian opens his mouth to talk, but closes it when Jizabel puts his hand up. "Don't argue with me, just do it."

Cassian does as he is told and turns his back toward the Doctor. Jizabel picks up one of the towels and gently presses it against the bleeding wounds of the other man. Cassian flinches as the cloth of the towel hits a deeper cut.

"You show pain too often." Jizabel speaks coldly to the other man. "It makes you seem very weak."

"Doctor, I'm not weak!" Anger and hurt are present in Cassian's voice as he attempts to turn toward the younger man. Jizabel grabs his arm and pulls him back so that his back is to Jizabel.

"Do not get angry, Cassian." Jizabel removes the towel and puts a medicine on the shorter mans back. "You must learn to listen. I did not call you weak; I simply said that when you show pain you seem weak. Pay attention."

_Why does he have to do that? He makes me seem like I am a complete moron. I just don't get why he does that._

"What are you thinking about Cassian?" The man speaks as he finishes cleaning the shorter mans back. Cassian turns to look at him.

"Let me clean up your back." Cassian looks away from Jizabel and takes the towel out of the sitting man's hands. He moves around the man and gently presses a clean part of the towel to the younger man's back. Jizabel takes a deep breath ignoring the stinging in his back.

_Why does he ask questions like that? It isn't like it matters what I am thinking. It is better to just be quiet and maybe he won't ask anything else. He makes me feel stupid, and I could walk out of the room and just spend time with him as his assistant, but… I can't lose whatever remnants of anything that is happening. I am not even making sense in my own head. Damn it, I love him, but… nothing makes sense anymore… How can he sit there so calmly when this has to be hurting? Maybe I am just weak…_

The shorter man gently wipes away the last of the blood. Cassian gently puts the medicine on the cuts across the back of the Doctor. He is extremely careful while putting medicine across a particularly deep cut on the pale back.

"I have to put a bandage over this or it will infect." Cassian moves around Jizabel to get something to cover the cut with. Jizabel gently grabs his assistants arm.

"Do not bother. You have done more then I should have allowed." Jizabel stands up, pushing off the edge of the bathtub.

"Doctor, all I have done is clean the wounds, why will you not let me cover them?" Cassian growls at the taller mans back. Jizabel turns to look at his assistant.

"You do not understand!" Jizabel's voice escalates as he talks to the other man. "The scars on my back are the only proof I have that in some way I actually matter to my father! Even if I am only alive in his life for him to hate, it means that I matter in some way."

Cassian looks hurt at being yelled at but quickly hides the pain in his eyes.

"You want it to scar?" Cassian shakes his head roughly. "Even if I cover it, the cut will scar the same way, why won't you let me stop an infection."

"No, an infection simply makes me stronger." He stares for a moment at the older man. "You need not worry… You still have not answered my question."

_Shit! I was trying to avoid this. Does he always have to pay attention when I do not answer? Damn it, he is staring. Head down, don't look at him. If I could just escape for awhile then I could avoid answering until he forgets…_

"Cassian, what have you been thinking about?" Jizabel continues to stare at the shorter man. "Why are you also avoiding answering me… and looking at me?"

"Doctor, I…" Jizabel continues to stare at the shorter man.

"We are alone, there is no need for formalities, and I am Jizabel not Doctor, nor anything else." Jizabel gently touches the older man's jaw, lifting his face to look him in the eyes. "Be honest with me. What is going on in your mind?"

"It doesn't even matter what I am thinking…" Jizabel stares at Cassian making the shorter man visibly nervous. He rubs his neck lightly before speaking in a hurried pace. "You make me feel stupid, part of me really wants to just walk out of the room because I hate feeling stupid, but I don't want to leave because I love you. Nothing makes sense anymore, I don't understand you, and I can't look in your eyes because every time that I do I feel like you can control me!"

Cassian tries to hurry past the taller man only to have his arm grabbed by the Doctor. The shorter man tries to pull himself away only to be pushed against the wall of the bathroom, he hisses in pain as his back comes into contact with the hard wall. His are held slightly above his head by the taller man.

_Why the fuck won't he let me go? Why is he doing this to me?_

"I did not do this to hurt you more." The taller man leans down to whisper in his shorter counterpart's ear. "I am simply trying to make you stronger. I do not believe in doing anything in the conventional manner. We grow through pain. Learn that Cassian."

Cassian stares at the taller man confused. Jizabel leans his head against the other man's shoulder and takes a deep breath before standing upright.

"Come my, Cassian, we have work this morning." Jizabel suddenly releases Cassian from the wall. He moves into the main room and picks up his shirt from the floor where Cassian had dropped it. Cassian shakes his head before following the taller man from the small bathroom.

_I am never going to be able to understand him…_

Cassian pulls on his shirt and jacket before following the Doctor to the door. Jizabel puts his hand on the door handle before turning to face the shorter man.

"You had no reason to apologize for falling." Cassian stares at the taller man confused. "You caused me no more pain then I would have faced alone, and I did not have to stop you from falling. I did to keep you from being hurt worse… Do not get into any more trouble."

_He comments on that now…_

Jizabel grabs the back of Cassian's neck and pulls the shorter man into a short rough kiss. He quickly releases the short man before opening the door and walking out of the room. Cassian stares for a moment before leaving the room, shutting the door, and following after the younger man.

Author's Note: Well, I hope it didn't suck. Thank you for reading if you did. This one was long, but the next will probably be short so it balances. Please review. Goodbye.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Okay, this is a repost, I wasn't fond of the Chapter 8 I had up so I changed things! Hope you like it! I am sorry for and grammar issues or that crap, I hate that stuff. If anyone goes OOC, sorry about that. I try to keep people in character, but sometimes it just doesn't happen

_What is he waiting for to happen? He has been staring at the lungs on the table for the last fifteen minutes. He injected it with something; I couldn't even understand what he said it was, or what it does, just that it was necessary. He worries me when he gets like this sometimes. He told me I didn't have to stay, but I am not leaving him. His back is in a lot of pain but he won't let me help._

Jizabel sits a fraction of an inch more upright as he continues to stare at the lungs. After a few moments they look to be breathing. Cassian sits on the chair behind Jizabel watching him. As the lungs seem to inhale air they begin to have a slightly blue tint to them.

"Damn it!" Jizabel takes the jar off the table and puts it over the lungs. After a moment there is a faint 'pop' and the jar is splattered with blue. "Damn, damn, damn it."

Jizabel taps his fingers on the table staring blankly at the blue goo in the jar. He pushes his hair away from his face and cracks his neck.

"Why is this not working? It should be, everything makes sense, but I am missing something." The tall man moves away from the table he is standing at wincing as he straightens his back. He clears away the jar on the table, and quickly wipes down the table. He moves over to a desk in the corner of the room and stares down at the papers across the desk. "Why is this not working? This is the last step to making sure that transferring a brain will work, at least in theory… Why will the lungs not restart?"

_Oh… I wish I knew how to help him figure this all out, maybe then he would rest. Wait… he is trying to restart lungs… Is that even possible? _

Jizabel bumps into a desk as he starts to turn, and knocks an empty jar off the top of it into the floor. Jizabel back tenses as he hears it hit the floor behind him. Jizabel closes his eyes as Cassian stands up from the chair and moves to clean the glass off the floor. The taller man opens his eyes and looks at the shorter man kneeling on the floor. The older man finishes throwing away the broken glass before looking up at the taller man from the floor.

"Doctor, are you alright?" Jizabel nods slightly. "Doctor, please, work another day. You need to rest."

"No, I must figure this out…" Jizabel rubs his face before sitting down on the floor next to Cassian with his back against the side of the desk. "Nothing makes any sense anymore here."

Jizabel looks at the ground as the shorter man gently touches his shoulder. The long haired man takes a few deep breaths before putting his head back against the desks. Cassian gently removes his hand from the young man's shoulder and puts it down on his own knees.

"This is not how things are suppose to be…" The taller man suddenly stands up and looks at the door. "Come, I must think, but I would rather not think here, it is far too cramped."

_He is actually going to leave, thank goodness. I need to get his mind off of everything that he is feeling right now. I also need to get him to let me bandage the severe cuts on his back. They are bleeding through his shirt, but other than the occasional flinches he doesn't even pay attention. Even when he does show pain, no one could see it. I spend so much time with him that I see things others don't. Shit he is staring again._

"What?" Cassian looks at the younger man nervously.

Jizabel grins slightly at the visibly uncomfortable man on the floor. He extends his hand to the elder man.

"I said, 'Were you not the one trying to get me to leave for a while?'" Cassian takes the taller man's thin hand nodding.

"Yes, sorry…" Cassian looks down slightly embarrassed for not paying attention to what was being said. Jizabel touches Cassian's cheek before lifting t his chin to look into his eyes.

"Do not apologize when you have no reason to do so, learn that quickly." Cassian looks away again until Jizabel gently touches the black hair. "Do not look away either, you are far too strong to show such uncertainty, now come."

_He is so cold one moment, then so soft the next. He makes no sense anymore… Not that he ever did. He is staring at me again, not the same way. He didn't talk, just stared…_

Jizabel gently takes the older man's hand and pulls him slightly toward the door. He holds onto the hand as he reaches the labs door. He quickly kisses the smaller hand then releases it and leaves the room with his assistant following behind him. Jizabel walks towards the door heading outside onto the home's grounds with Cassian following two steps behind him.

_What just happened? He doesn't usually leave the lab when someone says that he need to rest. Where are we going anyway? If he goes to leave the grounds, I have to stop him. I can't let him be hurt anymore. Now that he has agreed to leave the lab for at least a short time, I need to get him to let me look at his back. That is going to be a lot harder probably. _

"You need not have any fear about leaving the grounds. If I was going to do so, I would not be taking you with me." Jizabel glances at the shorter man behind him. "I told you not to get into any more trouble did I not? I would be a hypocrite if I were to go off the grounds with you following, knowing that will get you into trouble as well. I am only leaving the house because the young fawn in my room needs food."

Cassian stares wide eyed at the taller man's back as he talks. Jizabel laughs softly to himself as he glances at the shorter man still walking behind him.

_He has to be able to read my mind; it is the only way that he would know that I was worried about him leaving. How the hell does he do that to me? That is the first time that he has ever actually told me what his plans for going somewhere are… Still though… He has to read my mind or something…_

"You need to relax. You are far too worried about things." The taller man suddenly stops and turns toward his assistant who is still walking behind him. Cassian walks into the taller man. He takes a minor step back, and looks up a Jizabel. "You should also learn to pay attention when someone stops moving when in front of you."

"Sorry…" Cassian looks around at where the two have stopped walking. It is a small clearing in the center of a wooded area. There is a small stream, and only the singular path they took to leave the area. It is closed off from the rest of the grounds. Cassian looks up at the Doctor for a moment. The taller man has a calm look across his features. He looks to be at home.

_I still don't understand him… He looks so at peace out here, like he belongs right here in the middle of the forest. Maybe he does, the only time I have ever seen him actually truly happy is when he is out away from other people. I know sometimes he will surround himself with the animals in the forest, and will actually sleep. I am not fully sure why he brought me with him out here, but I am glad that he did…_

"I must find some specific leaves that will help the young fawn to heal." Cassian jumps slightly at the sudden sound of Jizabel's voice. He nods quickly to try to hide the fact that he wasn't paying attention to what was going on around him. Jizabel turns and moves closer to the stream, but near the trees. He is carefully looking at the plants growing along the edge of the forest. For a few minutes Cassian watches the taller man before sitting down a little bit closer to the stream, and to the younger man. Cassian isn't saying anything but is worried about Jizabel. "Do not worry, and just sit there for awhile."

_He is so calm, nothing like the man that he shows to the rest of the world. I wish I even knew what he was looking for… He is so demanding even though I am older then he is… I am somewhere near ten years older than him, but still compared to him I feel like I am still a child. He seems to have found what he is looking for…_

Jizabel picks a few leaves from the edge of a tree and some small purple flowers. He looks at them oddly before nodding to himself. Cassian hasn't looked away from the ash blond man since he sat down. The Doctor comes over and sits down next to Cassian on the river bank, still holding the plant in his hand.

"Do you know what herb this is Cassian?" Cassian shakes his head slightly looking at the leaf that was pulled from the ground. Jizabel places the purple flower down next to him and stares at the leaves in his hand for a moment longer. "It is called Mullein, it is anti-inflammatory, with the Mullein and the oil of the Lavendula, most wounds will heal successfully. You should look more into medicinal medication for healing; you would probably find it very interesting."

"Doctor, I am just an assistant. I can barely remember the name of the different things you make, let alone learn about actual plants that you use." Cassian rubs his neck nervously as he is talking.

"You do not give you intelligence enough credit. You are smart enough to know that the things that I have had you do for me are not 'moral' by the standards of humans. By that alone you are smart enough to actually start making medicine of your own." Cassian looks down to hide the shock in his eyes as Jizabel speaks in the form of a partial compliment. "I have come to expect that I will not live all that much longer, probably no longer then a year or two. I don't want knowledge to go to waste on a worthless human like Zenopia, so make me a promise that you will at least learn a few things from me while I am still here."

_Wait… He doesn't think that he will live… He actually feels I am not as worthless as he feels all other humans are… Why though, I have never done anything to prove that I am worth any of his time, let alone his knowledge? I have to learn everything that I can from him… for him… so that he knows that it didn't go to waste… Wow… I have never seen him respect anything except for the animals… He isn't heartless, just hurt…_

"I will learn as much as I can from you, Doctor. I promise…" Cassian says looking up at the taller man sitting next to him. Jizabel turns away from his dark haired assistant and smiles toward the stream. He turns back to Cassian and touches the older man's shoulder before standing up.

"Good. Come, the fawn needs to be fed." Jizabel speaks in a harsh tone but Cassian stands up to follow the taller man either way. At the edge of the small patch of forest, where the large Victorian style house is, Moon is sitting on a chair watching the forest. Jizabel mumbles something under his breath which Cassian doesn't catch. Cassian looks at Jizabel oddly, and the taller man just shakes his head. Jizabel walks out of the trees, and into Moon's gaze.

"Hope you stayed on the grounds, I wouldn't want the Cardmaster mad at you again, or your little trump card behind you. Does he give you the love a woman would never give you?" Moon speaks in a fake voice that causes Jizabel to growl and fall back into 'Death' "I am just worried about you, and I am curious."

Jizabel takes a deep breath to steady him before speaking softly. Moon almost has to strain to hear him.

"You are a waste of flesh and blood. You laugh at things you have no place in, and you try to make others believe you are great because you are the Cardmaster's right hand… You know as well as I that all of that is fake. You act stronger so that people will not see your weakness, but you end up flaunting them. I am going inside, if you wish to attempt to insult me again you know where I am…" 'Death' takes a deep breath, but the look of hatred on his face keeps Moon from speaking to him. "However the next time that you even attempt insulting words towards me or Cassian, and the hand to hand fight that was mentioned earlier will be taking place. Remember this, if you are killed by my hands, as would most likely happen in a close range fight, I will be killed, but I am not scared to die. I have accepted death of both the human race, and of myself. Are you willing to accept that reality?"

_Holy shit, I guess he really does hate Moon. I couldn't hear what he mumbled earlier but I have a feeling it went along with being a worthless human. Moon actually doesn't know how to comment on that. She is angry… Yep… I guess she really is angry. She is now inside and Jizabel is now staring at me… He isn't Jizabel right now, he is just the Doctor. Not nearly as harsh ad 'Death', but also not as gentle as Jizabel…_

"Come. We have things to do." Jizabel suddenly turns away from the shorter man, and heads toward the large house. Cassian stares at Jizabel's retreating back for a few minutes before following. He gets into the house and sees Jizabel has just started climbing up the stairs. Cassian stays a few steps behind the ash blonde man as they walk up toward Jizabel's room. Once inside the room Jizabel calms greatly as Cassian just watches on.

Author's Note: Okay, so here is the newly posted, new virsion of Chapter 8. Please Review! I will love you forever!


End file.
